noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 181
|image = SeiraJRoiard.png |Release Date = 19 April 2011 |Chapter = 181 |Volume = 03 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 180 |Next Chapter = Chapter 182}}With sentence passed, Gejutel now awaits eternal sleep in the dungeons. Kei pays him a visit, and asks Gejutel why he is doing all of this and not answering the Lord. He tries to convince Gejutel to say something, since stripping him of his title and forced eternal sleep, isn't the best way to send off the most experienced, trustworthy, respected and closest clan leader to the previous Lord. However, Gejutel seems to have accepted his fate, seeing that the Lord has suffered for a long time, because of the treachery of some clan leaders in the past. He thinks it'll be good if he takes his leave, after all, he has lived long enough. All he wants, is to have the word of the current clan leaders that they will always remain loyal to the Lord. He is relieved that Regis has not been given the same punishment because it'll be him who will take on the responsibility of the Landegre clan. But Gejutel holds himself responsible for Seira, who's been locked up too, so he requests Kei to look after Seira for him. In the darkness of another cell, Rael pays Seira a visit. Rael tells Seira in an ironic tone about Regis being in the forbidden area and Gejutel's forced eternal sleep. This news shocks Seira beyond belief. Rael, having fulfilled his intention, leaves a speechless, dumbfounded Seira. Ludis, Karias and Rozaria are still acclimatizing themselves to what has happened. Ludis proposes to persuade the Lord to change her decision but Rozaria states that it cannot be done. Furthermore, Gejutel has remained silent throughout which alone states that he has not denied treason. Regis' actions do not help the situation either and the Lord has ordered one of them to capture Regis alive and bring him in for questioning. Suddenly the door opens to reveal an eavesdropper. Rael makes an artificial apology and volunteers to go to capture Regis. In the forbidden area's mansion, Regis is shaken after hearing news of his grandfather's sentence. Frankenstein elaborates on the reason that has caused this unwanted situation to arise. It's because his Master did not want to reveal his presence compelling Gejutel to make a false report. Regis excludes himself from the company wishing to be alone. Takeo, Tao and M-21 also withdraw. Then Frankenstein says that Gejutel need not have said anything to the Lord to arouse suspicion. But as it's Gejutel who's known for being loyal to the lords, they can't possibly believe that he'll be loyal to Rai as well. Thus expressing his doubts as to whom Gejutel is loyal, Frankenstein asks his Master where he'll go. Rai decides that it's time to go to the previous Lord's shrine to pay tribute. At this, Frankenstein comments that it'll be hard as the shrine is in the deepest chamber within the castle. And to make matters worse, only the princess (the current Lord), who has not been on good terms with his Master for long, has access to it. Elsewhere, the prison guards experience a sudden vibration coming from the prison. They look stupefied as they see the bars getting sliced to reveal the angry face of Seira J. Loyard.